


[Vietnamese Translation] Moments In Limbo

by veronicasalanderblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slash
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter - 17 tuổi - tỉnh dậy lần nữa tại cõi hư vô và đảm nhận trách nhiệm dẫn dắt Chúa tể Voldemort về phe thiện khỏi cái ác.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vietnamese Translation] Moments In Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments in Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657191) by [Maizeysugah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah). 



> Please review and give me some comments on this translation. Thank you.

Trắng.  
Chàng trai mở mắt, chỉ thấy một màu trắng thênh thang, trên người không có lấy một mảnh vải. Cậu hớp lấy ngụm không khí trong và khô lạnh, cảm thấy sự sống tràn về cơ thể một cách chậm rãi. Cậu không biết làm sao đến được đây, tuy nhiên, biết chắc đây là nơi nào: cõi hư vô.

Harry đã từng đến đây, trong một khoảng ngắn khi Chúa tể Voldemort tấn công cậu bằng lời nguyển giết chóc. Chúa tể Voldemort…Harry đứng dậy và nhìn xung quanh. “Tôi cần quần áo”, cậu nói, chộp lấy chiếc áo chùng xuất hiện ngay khi vừa dứt lời, khoác lên người. Cậu nghe thấy nó - tiếng đập và giãy dụa yếu ớt trên sàn nhà - khi đang kéo mũ áo chùng lên đầu. Harry lần tìm theo tiếng động, nhắm mắt bước qua làn sương mờ như khói. ‘Thứ đó’ chẳng là gì khác ngoài cơ thể bé xíu, vặn vẹo kinh tởm của Voldemort trên mặt đất; những gì còn sót lại của cơn ác mộng khốn cùng của nước Anh.

Harry nhớ đến lời Albus Dumbledore đã nói vào lần đầu cậu ở đây. “Con không thể giúp nó.”, băn khoăn liệu điều đó còn đúng hay không khi Chúa tể Hắc ám đã chết. “Tôi cần một tấm chăn”, cậu nói và ôm lấy tấm vải rơi xuống từ thinh không. Harry cẩn thận ôm đứa trẻ trên tay, lớp da khô xác và thối rữa của nó tróc dần, bốc mùi của da thịt cháy khét. Nó gào lên khi Harry bọc nó trong tấm chăn nhẹ nhàng hết sức có thể, cố gắng không động đến những vết thương loang lổ trên cơ thể còm cõi của đứa bé. “Mày đói không?””, cậu hỏi nó, nhưng chỉ nhận được tiếng kêu khóc tức tưởi. “Cho tôi một bình sữa ấm”, cậu cầu xin và nhận lấy món đồ trong tay, mớm cho thằng bé từng chút một.

Voldemort bám chặt bình sữa, tham lam và đòi hỏi như những gì hắn đã làm trong đời; nhưng Harry biết chắc rằng thằng bé rất đói và để suy nghĩ ấy bay vụt khỏi đầu. Đứa bé uống cạn bình sữa trong chớp nhoáng, gào toáng lên khi chẳng còn gì trong bình. “Mày muốn nữa sao?” Harry cất tiếng hỏi khi cậu nhấc nó lên vai, vỗ vỗ lưng đến khi thằng bé ợ. “Một bình nữa,” cậu nói, rồi cho đứa trẻ ăn, lờ tịt tiếng khóc của nó khi cái bình cạn sạch sữa. “Thế là đủ rồi,” cậu bật lại, trề môi về phía đứa trẻ, rồi yêu cầu: “Tôi cần một cái nôi.”.  
\----------  
Harry ngửa đầu, nhìn thẳng vào tấm kính lấp loáng trên đầu họ. Cậu mỉm cười khi Voldemort chịu nằm yên vài tiếng, đóng quyển sách lại rồi ngó vào trong chiếc nôi bên cạnh.

Da đứa trẻ đã lành hẳn, phơn phớt trắng và sạch sẽ. Đôi mắt rắn của Voldemort mở to, nó rít lên với chàng trai bằng Xà khẩu. “Tao không hiểu gì hết.” Harry trả lời, cau mày. “Mày đói sao? Có cần tao thay tã không?”

Thằng bé lờ cậu đi khi Harry thay tã cho nó. Cậu vẫy tay, bắt lấy lọ đào nghiền, đặt đứa trẻ lên ghế và dỗ nó bằng một ngón tay khi thằng bé vươn tay về phía lọ đào, tỏ vẻ muốn tự cho mình ăn. “Cho đến khi mày lớn hơn đã”, cậu bảo nó. “Chừng nào mày tự ăn được thức ăn đặc ấy.”

Đứa trẻ lớn nhanh hơn bình thường, cao hơn và khỏe hơn theo ngày. Nó chưa nói chuyện với Harry bằng tiếng Anh, nhưng cậu biết rằng thằng bé sẽ làm khi nó trưởng thành. Cậu lau khóe miệng nó bằng khăn ăn rồi đặt nó xuống sàn nhà. “Có thích chơi cái gì không?”, cậu hỏi nó, yêu cầu một món khi nhận được tiếng “ừ” yếu ớt. Harry quay về chỗ ngồi, nhặt quyển sách lên đọc nốt khi Voldemort nhí quay tít con gụ hết lần này đến lần khác.  
\----------  
Hắn cao gần bằng Harry rồi, tham lam, ngu ngốc và độc ác đến kỳ lạ, Voldemort tấn công Harry mọi lúc có thể, thụi cậu bằng nắm đấm và cào cậu bằng móng tay. Harry chỉ ôm lấy hắn, âu yếm gò má hắn, để yên cho hắn hành hạ cậu. Chúa tể Hắc ám chồm lên, ghì chặt cậu xuống, làm cậu ngạt thở; nhưng Harry không thể chết. Cậu rơi nước mắt khi hắn dừng lại, lặng lẽ quan sát khi hắn quăng mình xuống đất trong cơn giận dữ điên cuồng. Harry cầu xin được chữa lành, rồi cơ thể cậu cũng hồi phục như ban đầu. Voldemort không thích điều đấy; hắn muốn Harry bị giày vò trong cơn đau đớn bất tận. Hắn trèo lên người Harry, siết tay quanh cổ cậu và dùng tiếng Anh để nói chuyện lần đầu tiên từ khi Harry đến đây: “Tại sao ta không thể giết mi?!”, hắn băn khoăn, cả người run lên vì giận dữ.

“Vì chúng ta đang ở cõi hư vô,” Harry thì thào ngay khi cậu có thể nói được. Hắn tát cậu, mạnh và tàn nhẫn, khiến hơi thở cậu nghẹn lại, nhưng Harry quá vị tha để trả thù hắn. Cậu vươn tay, chạm vào khuôn mặt rắn của gã đàn ông, vuốt ve má hắn khi hắn tát cậu lần nữa. Nước mắt đầm đìa trên má Harry. “Ông chết rồi,” cậu bảo hắn.

“Ta bất tử!” hắn thét lên, thụi vào bụng Harry và ném cậu xuống sàn. Hắn đã làm đủ thứ kinh khủng với Harry đến tận lúc này. Một con quái vật man rợ. Hắn cố phá hủy cậu, ép cậu quy phục hắn, đè nén cậu theo ý hắn, nhưng Harry rất kiên cường. Cậu sẽ không bị bẻ gẫy, bởi Voldemort hay bất cứ ai.

“Giỏi thì làm đi,” cậu nói, mặt lạnh tanh. “Ông không thể giết tôi. Không bao giờ được đâu.”

Hắn chồm lên người cậu, nhưng bớt dã man hơn lúc trước. Hắn giống như người đàn ông đã từng giết Harry. Những ngón tay gầy trơ xương quấn quanh cổ cậu, chắc nhưng ngần ngại. Hắn không biết tại sao, có lẽ là vì hắn chẳng còn chút quan tâm nào đến Harry, hoặc ngược lại. Voldemort bối rối trước những cảm xúc mới tìm được; hắn muốn căm hờn cậu nhưng không thể nuôi dưỡng lòng hận thù được nữa. Tay Voldemort trượt xuống, buông thõng sang hai bên và hắn đứng dậy, bỏ đi không một tiếng động.

Voldemort bắt gặp mình ngắm cậu càng lúc càng nhiều. Harry luôn chúi mũi vào sách hay viết lia lịa vào nhật trình của cậu. Hắn tò mò về những gì cậu viết, mơ hồ tưởng tượng nó là quãng thời gian hai người sống chung. Tuy nhiên, hắn không hỏi, cũng như thể hiện chút lịch sự cũng như tử tế nào. Cậu ta yếu ớt, tầm thường, lại chẳng có gì đặc biệt. Harry gây rắc rối cho Voldemort nhiều hơn những gì hắn có thể tưởng tượng và nó vẫn là nỗi nhức nhối nhất của hắn. Bây giờ thì cậu ta kẹt ở cõi hư vô với hắn, có thể là mãi mãi. 

Dumbledore đã đúng: có những thứ còn tồi tệ hơn cả cái chết. Đây là một nhà tù vĩnh cửu.

Hắn không có đũa phép. Không kể bao lần hắn cầu xin, Voldemort vẫn không có lấy một cây. Nơi này không cho hắn bất cứ thứ gì; hắn hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào Harry để tồn tại. Điều đó khiến hắn đau khổ không nguôi, tuy nhiên, hắn vẫn còn may mắn vì Harry rất nhân từ, nếu không hắn đã phải chịu khổ đến nhường nào. 

“Ông đói chưa?” Harry hỏi hắn. Voldemort gật đầu, ngồi xuống bàn cùng chàng trai cho bữa trưa. Hắn đủ khỏe để tự ngồi ăn được rồi. Harry luôn cố bắt chuyện với hắn, nhưng Voldemort không bao giờ đáp lại. Hắn quá cao quý để trò chuyện với một đứa nhóc như cậu.  
\-----------  
“Nhìn nè, Potter,” Voldemort gọi, chỉ lên đỉnh đầu hắn. “Ta mọc tóc rồi” 

Harry gật gù. “Ừ, anh mọc tóc rồi.”

Mắt hắn không còn màu đỏ tươi, đồng tử cũng nở to. Da có một chút hồng hào hơn trước. Harry nghĩ hắn giống bản thể trong chậu Tưởng ký khi Voldemort xin làm Giáo viên Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, không đẹp trai như hồi hắn còn trẻ nhưng cũng không là con quái vật mặt rắn như xưa. 

Họ có thể nói chuyện tử tế với nhau, và mái vòm cũng chịu nghe lời Voldemort hơn. 

“Potter, đói chưa?” Voldemort lên giọng hỏi.

“Ồ, dĩ nhiên,” Harry trả lời. “Ăn được rồi đấy.” Cậu buông người xuống ghế và mỉm cười mơ màng. Voldemort đã hỏi xin món bánh xếp nhồi thịt và rau, khoai tây nướng, một trong những món ưa thích của Harry. Khi thức ăn xuất hiện trên mặt bàn, Harry nhắm mắt, mãn nguyện trông thấy trước mùi thơm của gia vị len lỏi qua cánh mũi. “Cảm ơn anh,” cậu cười, “ Thật là vui khi anh làm thế.” 

“Không có gì,” Voldemort đáp, mỉm cười trước khi cắn miếng bánh.

“Em đang nhìn gì vậy Harry?” hắn hỏi khi bắt gặp cậu chăm chú nhìn hắn lần nữa, mặt đỏ bừng và ngó lơ đi chỗ khác, không muốn Harry nhìn thấy.

“Không có gì, tôi xin lỗi,” Harry nói, má hây hây đỏ và liếc quanh căn phòng, “Anh trông tuyệt quá.” Voldemort trông thật tuyệt vời, đẹp trai đến khó tin. Tính tình hắn cũng thay đổi cùng theo ngoại hình: quyến rũ, nói năng duyên dáng, và Harry thích ở bên hắn nhiều hơn.

“Ta sẽ coi đó là một lời khen,” Voldemort cười khùng khục.

“Thì nó là vậy mà,” Harry nói, và Voldemort ngừng cười, liếc Harry từ khóe mắt. Hắn cũng thầm quan sát chàng trai từ lâu rồi. Có lẽ là do ánh sáng ở cõi này, hoặc là lòng căm hận khiến hắn mờ mắt nhưng Harry quả thật rất hấp dẫn. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Voldemort cảm thấy cô đơn cùng cực; và hắn mừng vì có Harry bên cạnh mình.

Hắn sẽ xin lỗi vì những điều kinh khủng mà hắn đã gây ra cho cậu – đó là điều lịch sự tối thiểu mà, dù sao thì Voldemort cũng giết cha mẹ Harry cũng như tra tấn cậu suốt thời niên thiếu.

Phải rồi, hắn sẽ xin lỗi cậu, nhất định là thế.  
\----------  
“Gọi ta là Tom.”

“Tôi tưởng Tom là cái tên tầm thường so với anh?”

“Ta không muốn dính líu gì đến Chúa tể Voldemort nữa. Chúng ta là hai người khác nhau: hắn làm tổn thương em, nhưng ta sẽ không bao giờ.”

“Anh sẽ không sao?”

“Em muốn ta lặp lại đến bao lần thì em sẽ tin ta?”

“Tôi muốn tin anh. Tôi muốn chứ.”

“Tha thứ cho ta.”

“Tôi tha thứ cho anh,” Harry mỉm cười, “Tom à.”

“Cảm ơn em, Harry. Điều đó rất ý nghĩa với ta.”

“Không có gì đâu.”  
\----------  
“Để ta,” Tom nói, ngửa đầu Harry ra sau và kéo lưỡi dao trên tay để cạo râu cho cậu.

“Ồ, tôi tự làm được mà.” Harry cãi, run lên khi lưng cậu tựa vào ngực hắn, lưỡi dao lướt ngọt bén trên cần cổ. Cậu muốn tin hắn, cần phải tin, nên Harry đứng thẳng dậy, tựa đầu lên vai Tom.

Ngón tay hắn cuộn trong tóc cậu. “Em đang run này,” hắn nói nhẹ nhàng, môi lướt trên vành tai Harry.

“Tôi xin lỗi,” Harry thì thào, cảm thấy tội lỗi tràn ứ trong lồng ngực. Cậu muốn tin vào hắn.

Tom vuốt ve má cậu, nghiêng đầu Harry để kiểm tra những chỗ hắn bỏ sót. Hắn lưu luyến chạm lên, da cậu mềm trơn dưới tay hắn và Harry thì xinh đẹp vô cùng. Hắn ngắm hình ảnh phản chiếu của họ trên gương: cánh tay Tom ôm ngang người Harry và đặt lên eo cậu. Tom mỉm cười. Họ rất xứng đôi. 

“Xong rồi.” hắn nói, đầu ngón tay nhịp đều trên má cậu.

Harry mỉm cười. “Cảm ơn anh, Tom,” cậu nói, lau mặt bằng khăn ẩm. “Anh tốt quá.”

“Em khiến ta sống tốt hơn. Ta cũng muốn em như vậy.”

“Anh thật tử tế.”  
\----------  
Harry bị dồn vào góc tường, một lần nữa. Cậu quay phắt lại, bước lùi về sau, cảm thấy lưng mình áp sát vào tủ quần áo. “Vâng?” cậu thở nhẹ, chớp mắt nhìn Tom chống tay lên hai bên đầu cậu, chặn Harry ở giữa tủ và Tom.

“Em còn sợ ta sao, Harry?”

“Tôi không sợ anh, Tom. Tôi chỉ…lo lắng khi ở cạnh anh thôi.” Hắn cao, điển trai và thơm thoang thoảng. Gương mặt hắn khiến Harry cảnh giác – khuôn mặt của Tom Riddle. Hắn là Tom Riddle, và Tom Riddle là Chúa tể Voldemort. Cậu không thể tách rời hai bản thể ra được.

“Đi với ta,” Tom gợi ý, kéo tay cậu.

“Dĩ nhiên rồi Tom,” Harry đồng ý, để hắn dẫn đi.

Cậu thấy mình đứng giữa căn phòng tràn ngập là hoa, hệt như một cánh đồng tự nhiên kéo dài đến vô tận. Họ đã rời khỏi mái vòm rồi sao?

“Chuyện gì thế này?” cậu há hốc mồm hỏi Tom.

“Đi nào,” Tom mỉm cười, kéo Harry đi dọc cánh đồng. Họ dừng lại ở một tấm thảm picnic, với rổ mây đầy thức ăn và rượu champagne mát lạnh trong xô đá. “Ngồi đi,” hắn vẫy tay, ngồi xếp bằng trên thảm. Hắn ngắm Harry dè dặt ngồi xuốn, ra hiệu cho cậu bằng cách lướt tay dọc chiều dài thảm. “Nằm ngửa ra rồi nhắm mắt lại. Chúng ta sẽ chơi một trò chơi.”

Bật cười đầy lo lắng, Harry nằm xuống, tháo kính ra và nhắm mắt lại.

“Được rồi, giờ sao nữa?”

“Ta muốn em tin ta,” Tom thì thầm, quỳ trên người Harry.

Hơi thở hắn phả lên mặt cậu khi Tom nói. Cậu rùng mình. “Okay, Tom,” Harry thở nhẹ, cắn xuống môi dưới. 

Tom mở nắp rổ và giật lấy quả nho khỏi dây leo. “Mở miệng em ra nào,” hắn ra lệnh, mỉm cười khi Harry ngoan ngoãn nghe theo. Hắn mớm, chờ cậu cắn vào thịt quả.

“Nho à? Tôi thích nho lắm,” cậu thốt lên, nhai chậm trước khi mỉm cười.

“Ta biết,” Tom nói, ôm lấy cổ Harry. Hắn có thể thấy cậu run bắn lên dưới tay hắn. Tom thở dài, ra lệnh “Nhấc đầu em lên chút,”, kề miệng ly rượu lên môi Harry, nghiêng dần để cậu nhấp từng ngụm nhỏ. Ngón tay hắn vuốt dọc theo vết sẹo mờ trên trán Harry. “Ta thích em.”

Harry mở mắt. Tom vẫn đang giữ lấy gáy cậu, môi hắn cách cậu trong đường tơ kẽ tóc. Tom run rẩy thở, cúi xuống hôn cậu dịu nhẹ, đầy luyến tiếc và ngây thơ. Cố gắng không làm Harry hoảng sợ, Tom nhẫn nại nghiêng đầu, thử tiến xa hơn một chút. Hắn tách môi Harry, liếm nhẹ lên môi dưới của cậu; và khi Harry quy hàng trước hắn, Tom đẩy lưỡi vào trong, choáng váng bởi rượu và hơi ấm của Harry. 

Họ rời nhau khi Tom ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt lục bảo của Harry. “Nó thế nào?”, hắn thở nhẹ, lo lắng chờ Harry. 

“Tuyệt vời lắm.:” chàng trai cười tươi.  
\----------  
Harry thét lên, giãy dụa kịch liệt trên giường. Cơn ác mộng vẫn chưa tiêu tan hết – nó lẩn khuất và chực chờ cậu trong những góc tối của căn phòng. Tom chạy xộc vào phòng, cuống cuồng lay Harry dậy. “Harry, chỉ là mơ thôi mà,” hắn van nài, lắc nhẹ vai cậu.

Harry giật mình tỉnh dậy, đồng tử nở to khi Tom ngồi lên mé giường. “Anh đang làm gì vậy?”, cậu thì thào, kéo chăn lên tận cằm. 

Tom cau mày, nhưng nhanh chóng trả lời. “Em gặp ác mộng.”

“Oh,” Harry ngớ ra, cảm thấy tội lỗi dâng lên. Tom quay người bỏ đi, nhưng Harry giật gấu áo hắn lại. “Từ từ, anh đừng đi.”

Đầu Tom quay ngược lại thành một góc bẻ không mấy dễ chịu lắm, há hốc mồm. “Gì cơ?”

Tay Harry giữ lấy tấm chăn run lên, mắt cậu liếc sang mé giường, “Ở lại với em, lỡ đâu em lại gặp ác mộng thì sao.”

“Em chắc chứ?” Tom ngần ngừ trèo lên giường, “Nếu em không thoải mái, cứ nói rồi anh sẽ về phòng mình. Anh thề đấy, Harry.”

Harry mỉm cười, mắt đã díu lại. “Em tin anh mà Tom.”  
\----------  
Môi hắn trượt trên miệng cậu như một điệu nhảy;ôm hôn Harry đã trở thành hoạt động ưa thích của Tom vào những ngày này. Hắn lướt môi trên cổ cậu, thi thoảng dừng lại nhấm nháp phần da mềm, giữ chúng thật lâu trong miệng. Harry đã không còn run sợ khi hắn chạm vào cậu suốt tuần liền. Tom nói khẽ “Anh yêu em.” khi hắn ôm cậu thật chặt vào lòng.

Đáp lại, Harry cười “Em cũng yêu anh lắm, Tom.”. Nỗi sợ hãi không còn chạy loạn trong mạch máu khi cậu nhìn hắn, Chúa tể Voldemort không còn được nhớ đến khi họ ở bên nhau. Harry chỉ nghĩ đến Tom, rằng hắn đã đúng: Voldemort và hắn là hai người khác nhau. Tom không còn là kẻ tẩu hỏa nhập ma vì ma thuật nữa. 

“Hôn em nữa đi.”

“Dĩ nhiên.” Tom nói trước khi cúi xuống bắt lấy môi cậu, ngấu nghiến Harry đến khi cậu choáng váng trong lòng hắn.  
\----------  
Tom dồn Harry vào góc tủ quần áo, tay chặn ở hai bên đầu cậu. Harry bật cười khúc khích, chớp chớp mắt ngây thơ trước mặt hắn. “Đang toan tính gì vậy Tom?”

“Anh nghĩ em biết mà,” hắn cười, dụi dụi vào cổ Harry. Tay hắn choàng qua eo cậu, kéo Harry sát vào người hắn khi họ ngã lăn trên giường. 

Harry chiều theo ý hắn, vốn biết chuyện này rồi sẽ xảy ra, rằng Tom sẽ muốn ngủ với cậu. Họ lăn trên mặt giường và ngón tay Tom kéo cà vạt xuống khi hắn đá tung đôi giày khỏi chân, Harry với tay lên cúc áo trước khi bị ngăn lại. “Chậm lại đã,” hắn mỉm cười. “Đến khi em nói ‘dừng’ nhé? Không ép buộc gì đâu.”

Lời cam đoan khiến Harry thả lỏng, cựa quậy nhẹ nhàng trước khi yên vị cạnh Tom, nhìn đăm đăm vào đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp của hắn.

Tom đặt cậu xuống nệm, mơn trớn môi cậu bằng những nụ hôn nhỏ, âu yếm xương quai hàm của Harry trước khi di chuyển xuống cổ. Hắn tháo cúc áo đầu trên người Harry, đặt môi lên xương quai xanh và chờ Harry thích ứng. Tay Tom di chuyển đến cúc áo thứ hai, hắn hôn phớt trên chỗ lõm giữa cơ ngực Harry, rồi lặp lại từ đầu, dừng lại ở mỗi cúc áo để chờ Harry đẩy hắn ra. Lưỡi Tom lướt nhanh qua đầu ngực cậu, ấn xuống hông thành một đường ướt át khi áo Harry mở toang. Tom ngồi dậy, mỉm cười khi hắn cởi áo. “Em ổn chứ?”

“Vâng,” Harry bảo hắn. “Em ổn.”  
\-----------  
“Tỉnh dậy ngay Harry!” Tom quát, cuống cuồng bế cậu vào lòng, cay đắng nhận ra những cơn ác mộng dai dẳng đều là lỗi của hắn. Tom nhấc chàng trai lên như không, ôm cậu bước vào nhà tắm, hạ Harry xuống bồn nước và quỳ xuống bên cạnh, vén mớ tóc dính bết mồ hôi khỏi mắt cậu.

“Anh giúp gì được không?” hắn hỏi, hối hận đến đau lòng trước tình trạng tâm lý của cậu người yêu nhỏ.

“Thật tình, em ổn mà Tom,” Harry yếu ớt trả lời, tay chạm vào má hắn. “Đừng tự trách mình nữa.”

Miếng bọt biển đầy xà phòng trượt trên ngực Harry, rồi Tom bế cậu lên. Nuông chiều Harry trở thành thú vui ưa thích của hắn. “Nâng cằm lên.”

Harry tựa vào thành bể bằng sứ ấm áp, nhắm mắt và ngửa đầu ra sau; khoan khoái khi Tom tắm rửa cậu. “Vào với em chứ?”

“Đương nhiên rồi. Anh thích chăm sóc em, Harry, như em đã chăm sóc anh.”

Đột nhiên, cánh cổng xuất hiện và hé mở phiá bên kia mái vòm, ánh sáng chói lòa ngập tràn căn phòng. Tom giơ tay che mắt. “Nó đẹp quá.”

“Cái gì vậy?” Harry ngơ ngác, nhìn theo hướng Tom đang nheo mắt lại. “Em không thấy gì cả.”

“Thiên đường, Harry à. Chúng ta rời khỏi đây được rồi.”

Harry bật dậy và nheo mắt, đảo quanh mái vòm. “Em không thấy gì hết Tom ơi.”

Tom hổn hển. “Không thể…Vậy là em chưa thực sự chết, vì Thiên đường sẽ lấy em ngay tức khắc. Em là thiên thần kia mà.” Hắn thở dài, biết rằng sắp đến lúc họ chia tay.

Tom cúi đầu. “Anh đoán rằng khi anh bước qua cổng, em sẽ trở về với dương gian. Em có thể sống tốt rồi, Harry, sống thật lâu nữa.”

“Ý anh là sao?” Harry thất kinh, van nài hắn bằng đôi mắt ngập nước.

“Anh đã ở Thiên đường rồi Harry, anh đã ở đây,” Tom nói khi hắn trèo khỏi bồn, kéo cậu vào vòng tay. “Anh sẽ ở đây với em chừng nào em còn muốn anh. Khi em muốn rời đi, chỉ cần nói và anh sẽ đi.”

“Ông ấy sai rồi,” Harry thở dài, nũng nĩu trong vòng tay Tom.

“Ai cơ?”

“Albus Dumbledore,” Harry trả lời. “Quên nó đi vậy.”

“Bất cứ thứ gì em nói, tình yêu à,” Tom nói, hôn lên tóc Harry. “ Anh đều ổn với chúng.”

Hết.


End file.
